La rutina de siempre
by TheZoe611
Summary: Kurama y Natsumi son padres de tres tiernos cachorros, cada uno con su propia característica. Un día normal, no es un día "normal" en la residencia Uzumaki, cuidando a los pequeños traviesos, junto a Hinata, Himawari, y Bolt, ya que el Séptimo Hokage está trabajando ¡La familia Uzumaki es más grande y más llena de amor con estos cachorros! ¡Disfruten la lectura;)!


_**¡Hola, queridos lectores^^! ¡Aquí Zoe con un One-shot especial^^!**_

 ** _Aviso que, para poder leer y entenderlo, debeís haber leído mis otras historias de Naruto, y, si no las has leído, ¡te invito a leerlas^^!_**

 ** _¡Aquí vamos^^! ¡Espero les guste^^!_**

* * *

 ** _La rutina de siempre._**

* * *

Era una tranquila y usual mañana de primavera en el hogar del _Séptimo Hokage_ , la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , en donde Hinata terminaba de limpiar los platos, ayudada por la _Yokai_ Natsumi, quien parecía bastante concentrada en su trabajo, lo que hacía sonreír a la mujer de pelo negro.

En eso, la _Yokai_ movió sus orejitas y miró amurrada al _Biju_ que dormía a pierna suelta en el sillón del comedor.

Kurama, boca arriba, se acomodó inconscientemente, dejando su mentón en el apoya-brazos, dejando sus colas cayendo suavemente al piso, comenzando a roncar levemente.

-Mm-la _Yokai_ infló sus mejillas, sumamente molesta.

-Kurama-san siempre ha dormido mucho- comentó la pelinegra a su lado, comenzando a lavar una taza.

-Mm… Duerme y ronca mucho- murmuró Natsumi, restregando con fuerza el plato, tomando la atención de Hinata- Siempre anda con la excusa de que nunca duerme por culpa de Inari, Fuyu-chan y Yoko-infló una mejilla, amurrada- Viejo gruñón-

-Natsumi-chan, creo que Himawari quiere dormir con Fuyumi-chan, Inari-kun y Yoko-kun- recordó la pelinegra, haciendo que la joven la mirara, parpadeando- ¿No sería una buena oportunidad para que Kurama-san pueda dormir tranquilo, al menos una noche?- sugirió, sonriendo.

-¡Pero sin los pequeños, él diría _"Con la escandalosa Yokai, sería lo mismo"!_ \- aseguró Natsumi, imitando la voz y la cara gruñona del _Kyubi_ , haciendo sonreír a Hinata por la cercana asimilación.

-Vamos, Natsumi-chan. Pensé que Kurama-san había dejado de ser tan exigente contigo- admitió Hinata-

-¡Su _aburriditis agutidis_ es un caso demasiado avanzado y sin salvación alguna!- dictó la _Yokai_ , incomodando un poco a su amiga-¡Y siempre me hecha la bronca de que me quedo muy tarde con mis pergaminos!- pataleó, restregando con fuerza el plato, asustando un poco a la _Uzumaki-_ ¡A diferencia de él, que solo hecha pelos por la casa y malos humores y olores por doquier y por _acullá,_ yo si tengo trabajo! ¡Ser la representante _Yokai_ en _Konoha_ no es que no sea gratis, pero si es muy agotador, especialmente porque la letra de Naruto en los informes no es muy clara que digamos, y sí sé que a veces me quedó en las nubes y por eso estoy a última hora escribiendo mis informesitos míos de mi…!- y, por cada cosa que reclamaba, restregaba con más fuerza el plato, hasta que empezó a causar que se agrietara de a poco, sobresaltando aún más a Hinata.

-¡N-Natsumi-chan!- la pelinegra le quitó de inmediato el plato- N-No es necesario que me ayudes con la losa, si quieres, puedes ir a descasar- le sonrió algo incomoda por lo reciente.

- _Nopi dopi_ \- negó la joven, comenzando a secar la taza que la mujer acababa de lavar _\- ¡Misa_ deber ser responsable con los quehaceres de la casa, que aunque parezcan mundanos o aburridos, o incluso anticuados, son una labor que cumplir para cualquier _madresita_!- aseguró, rodeada del _fuego del entusiasmo._

-¿A-Anticuados…?- parpadeó Hinata, sin saber si eso era un alago o no- Bueno, Natsumi-chan, los quehaceres no tienen que ser hechos solamente por las mujeres- le recordó, haciéndola parpadear.

-Lo _shé…-_ admitió la joven, moviendo su cola, demostrando su nerviosismo, extrañando a su amiga- Pero… _Misha_ debe demostrar que no solo sabe leer aburridos pergaminos…- murmuró la, moviendo sus orejas, haciéndola ver tierna- Debo demostrarle a mis pequeños que su mami también puede hacer cosas que cualquier mamá puede hacer, y no solo hacer cosas aburriditas- aseguró, sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata, pero después haciéndola sonreír, sin notar que el _Biju_ que dormía en el sillón movía la oreja, frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¡Debo ser una _súper mamá_ como tú!- sentenció de golpe, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

-N-No soy una _súper mamá_ \- le corrigió Hinata, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que lo _shí_ , su señoría y _pechonería_!- aseguró Natsumi, sobresaltándola y avergonzándola- ¡Eres la cabeza de esta casa, estas atenta a todo lo que pasa a cada uno de nosotros, sabes nuestros propios gustos de comida, mantienes a raya a Bolt, limpias los pelos de _Kyu-chan_ y de mis pequeñines…! ¡Eres la mujer del _Hokage!_ ¡La mejor!- la señaló dramáticamente- Además que no tiras las casas, ni tienes que comprar comida para llevar para el almuerzo como _Ogra-san_ \- agregó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-N-Natsumi-chan… Creo que si quieres ser una buena mamá, deberías dejar de inventar palabras- sugirió avergonzada Hinata, extrañándola.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si el mundo me adora por mi _genialismo_ e _inventivismo!_ \- aseguró Natsumi, sin prestar atención a la vergüenza de su amiga.

-Lo digo porque me preocupan Inari-kun, Yoko-kun y Fuyumi-chan- murmuró avergonzada Hinata, temiendo en parte que los cachorritos fueran, en ese sentido, como la madre.

- _Don't worry!_ ¡Solo existe una gran, tierna, inocente, perspicaz e inteligente Natsumi!- sonrió la _Yokai_ , hasta que, por el entusiasmo, se le resbaló la taza que secaba y que casi cae en sus pies descalzos si una cola anaranjada no lo agarra a tiempo, sobresaltándola a ella y a Hinata.

-¿Realmente alguien puede ser tan torpe?- escucharon, para ver como Kurama se les acercaba, bostezando- Con esa magnitud de _inutilidad_ , me alegra que solo exista una _Natsumi_ \- aseguró, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias, Kurama-san- agradeció Hinata, quien realmente se había llevado un susto, ya que era peligroso para ellas, al estar descalzas, que cayera al piso de madera algo tan frágil como una taza.

- _Tsch_. No lo hice por ustedes- aseguró fastidiado Kurama, entregándole con la cola la taza intacta- Ya es suficiente con el escándalo de esta loca, como para que se uniera otro ruido desagradable-

-¡K-Kurama!- se avergonzó y molestó Natsumi- ¡¿N-No estabas _dormidito_ y contando _perdices?_ -

-¿Quién demonios podría siquiera cerrar los ojos contigo cerca?- murmuró fastidiado el _Biju,_ ofendiéndola más.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡QUINTA GUERRA NINJA A LA ACCIÓN!- y, sin más, la _Yokai_ se abalanzó al _Kyubi_ , comenzando a tirarse de los mechones respectivamente, sobresaltando a Hinata- ¡TU _OFENDIDITIS AGUDITIS_ CLASE S SE HA VUELTO MÁS PELIGROSA Y PROPAGOSA! ¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍA PELARTE PARA QUE TUS PELOS NO SE INFECTARAN TANTO!

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE DICES?!- exigió saber Kurama, tirando la mejilla y un mechón de cabello de la joven, mientras ella le tiraba la oreja y ponía los dedos en su nariz.

-¡TE DEJARÉ CALVITO!-

-¡INTÉNTALO! -

-¡N-Natsumi-chan, Kurama-san, no se peleen!- pidió Hinata, observando el escándalo que hacía la pareja, aunque sin resultado- ¡S-Sería malo si alguno de sus hijos los ve pelear así!- les informó, haciendo que se detuvieran de golpe.

-No _problemo_. Hima-chan los está cuidando- le recordó Natsumi, sin dejar de tirarle la mejilla y el pelaje al _Kyubi_.

-¿Acaso crees que actuaría así frente a ellos?- bufó Kurama, tirando el pelo largo de la _Yokai_ \- Por favor, no soy como esta estúpida- señaló con el pulgar a su pareja, ofendiéndola de tal modo que le pisó con fuerza tres de sus colas- ¡ARG! ¡ESTÚPIDA!- en venganza, le mordió el brazo.

-¡ _KYUBI,_ IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y comenzaron a tirarse nuevamente las mechas.

-N-Natsumi… chan… K-Kurama… san…- se lamentó Hinata, entendiendo que, no importaba que ambos tuvieran una relación o hubieran formado una familia… seguían llevándose como el agua y el aceite…

* * *

-… El valiente ninja combatió al _Guardián_ de la luna para rescatar a la _Princesa_ , hasta derrotarlo y volverse amigos. Al final, el _héroe_ confesó sus sentimientos a la _Princesa_ , y, juntos, regresaron a la _Tierra_ para vivir felices. El fin- terminó de leer Himawari, cerrando con suavidad el libro en sus manos.

La joven estaba sentada en el futón verde en la habitación de los zorros, la cual, además de contar con los estándares donde estaban los pergaminos de Natsumi, contaba con varios juguetes masticables tirados en el piso. A su lado, la escuchaban Fuyumi y Yoko, que movían sus orejas inconscientemente.

La ventana de la alcoba estaba abierta, por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada y bastante fresquita.

- _¿Telminó?_ \- parpadeó Fuyumi, con sus ojos azul cielo idénticos a los de la pelinegra, quien sonrió, contenta.

-Sipi. El _héroe_ salvó a la _Princesa_ , y vivieron felices para siempre- Himawari le mostró la portada del cuento, donde se veía a una pareja en medio de la brillante luna, rodeados de lo que parecía un hilo rojo- ¿Te gustó, Fuyu-chan?-

- _¡Shí!-_ ladró la zorrita naranja, moviendo su colita de punta negra, mostrando su entusiasmo.

-¿Yoko-chan?- miró al zorrito de pelaje café oscuro y orejas largas, quien parpadeaba con sus ojos rojos lleno de curiosidad.

-Malo… ¿bue… no?- trató de decir, curioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Te extraña que el _Héroe_ se volviera amigo del _Guardián?_ \- entendió Himawari, a lo que el zorrito asintió, curioso- ¡A mí me gusta mucho que se volvieran amigos!- le aseguró, extrañándolo.

- _Pelo…_ malo…- murmuró Yoko, bajando las orejitas, curioso y tímido.

Himawari sonrió, comprendiendo la extrañeza del zorrito, por lo que lo levantó, sobresaltándolo, y lo dejó en su regazo, dejándolo extrañado.

-¿Saben? Papi me dijo que este cuento lo sacaron el año en que Hima nació- les contó a los hermanos, sorprendiéndolos, en especial a Yoko- A él le gusta porque le recuerda a algo… No sé qué es, pero siempre me ha dicho que le gusta que se vea que el amor lo puede todo, y que los _malos_ no tiene _por qué_ ser malos, sino gente que no es entendida-

- _Guau…_ \- se asombró Fuyumi, moviendo su colita, en cambio su hermano menor ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Eso hizo sonreír a la joven.

-Hima aprendió que es posible que los _malos_ no sean _malos_ \- le aseguró la pelinegra, acariciándole la cabeza al zorrito café, haciéndolo sonreír.

- _¿Po' qué?_ \- preguntó Yoko, sonriendo.

-Jijiji- sonrió Himawari, extrañando a ambos hermanos.

Ella lo sabía… porque conocía a Kurama-chan, alguien que estuvo en esa situación mucho tiempo, y, aunque ella no sabe exactamente todo lo que vivió, sabe muy bien que él no es un _malo…_

Yoko y Fuyumi se miraron, curiosos…

-¡INARIIIIIII-DATTEBASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-resonó en toda la casa, haciendo que los dos hermanitos levantaran sus orejitas de golpe, mientras Himawari se tapaba las suyas.

Cuando terminó el grito, Fuyumi parpadeó, con su pelaje anaranjado erizado. Sacudió su cabecita, se rascó la oreja, y se sacudió por completo, en un intento de recuperarse de la impresión.

-¿Ese fue… _Onii-chan?_ \- parpadeó Himawari, sumamente extrañada.

Del miedo, Yoko, con el pelaje erizado, saltó del regazo de la joven y fue a esconderse debajo de un estante.

-¡Ah! ¡Yoko-chan!- la pelinegra se acercó gateando al estante, para ver al zorrito café acurrucado en un rincón, temblando- Yoko-chan, no tengas miedo- intentó extender su brazo, pero el cachorro se había ido muy al fondo.

Fuyumi le ladró a su hermanito, y metió la cabecita debajo del estante, pero fue lo único que pudo meter, por lo que Himawari la tomó y sacó.

-Yoko-chan es más pequeño que tu- le recordó sonriendo la joven, haciendo ladrar contenta a la cachorrita- Pero muy asustadizo… Kurama-chan se enojará conmigo- sonrió.

-¡INARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- volvió a resonar en la casa, sobresaltando a la joven y a la zorrita.

* * *

-P-Por favor… Paren de pelear- pedía por enésima vez Hinata, observando la pareja de zorros seguía tirándose de las mechas, tanto así, que Natsumi acababa de morderle el brazo a Kurama, quien le tiraba el cabello.

-¡INARIIIIIII-DATTEBASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-resonó en toda la casa, deteniendo de una el pleito y sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿B-Bolt?- parpadeó la pelinegra.

-¿D-Dijo _I-Inari?_ \- parpadeó Natsumi, curiosa, quien, a pesar de que ya no mordía el brazo del _Kyubi_ , lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Maldición… ¿Y ahora qué demonios hizo?- bufó fastidiado Kurama.

* * *

De la habitación abierta de Bolt, salió hecho una bala el zorrito rojo con parte blanca de ojos verdes, derrapando y chocando suavemente y tiernamente con la pared, para después resbalarse en un intento de correr, ya que le era muy complicado moverse en el piso de madera.

-¡INARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Bolt salió de la habitación con una cara que asustó tanto a Inari, que al pequeño se le erizó todo el pelaje- ¡VEN AQUÍ-DATTEBASA!- se abalanzó al cachorro, quien comenzó a correr, haciendo que el rubio chocara de cara contra la pared- ¡DUELE!-

-¿Qué _pasha?_ \- Himawari se asomó al pasillo, con Fuyumi en la cabeza- Ah, Ina-chan- miró divertida al cachorrito correr por el piso, resbalándose varias veces- ¿Volvió a comerse tu tarea, Onii-chan?- miró a Bolt, quien se incorporó, sobándose la lastimada nariz.

-¡V-Ven aquí, Inari!- el rubio volvió a perseguir al zorrito, sobresaltándolo.

- _¡N-Nop!_ \- negó Inari, sin dejar de correr con sus patitas, hasta detenerse derrapando frente a las escaleras, algo que no se esperó Bolt, quien no pudo parar y terminó rodando por los escalones…

-¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!- Kurama se asomó justo en ese momento a la escalera, haciendo que el rubio chocara de cara con él, rodando ambos hasta la puerta de la calle, chocando con ella y quedando mareados.

-Oh, _doble hit_ \- Natsumi y Hinata se asomaron de la cocina, algo sorprendidas.

-D-Duele…- gimió Bolt, encima del mareado _Biju._

-¡Bolt!- Hinata se acercó preocupada a su hijo.

-E-Estoy bien- sonrió el rubio.

-¡BÁJATE, MALDICIÓN!- Kurama se lo sacó de encima de una patada, haciéndolo caer de mentón al piso, sobresaltando a Hinata.

-¡Kurama, eso dolió!- le aseguró Bolt, sentándose de una, mientras Natsumi se acercaba, curiosa.

-¡Esa es mi frase, estúpido mocoso!- gruñó Kurama, sentándose- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!-

-¡¿Y tú que crees-dattebasa?! ¡Inari se _hizo_ en mi tarea-dattebasa!- pataleó el rubio, ofendido e indignado, y mostrándoles un cuaderno mojado, sobresaltando al _Biju_ y a la _Uzumaki_

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Natsumi, mientras Kurama se quedaba sin habla y Hinata se avergonzaba un poco- ¿Qué se hizo?-

-¡Natsumi!- la calló Kurama, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

-¡Después de que me esforcé tanto con mi tarea…! ¡Ya no podré hacerla nuevamente!- pataleó Bolt, enojado y amurrado.

-Si puedes hacerla de nuevo. El asunto es que dejes el drama- bufó Kurama, ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio.

-¡Lo _shento_!- se disculpó Natsumi- ¡S-Si quieres _mua_ te la vuelve a hacer! ¡¿Sí?!-

-Mm…- el rubio la miró un rato- ¡Pero debe estar bien hecha!- la señaló dramáticamente.

- _¡Shipi!_ \- asintió la _Yokai_ , sin notar que Kurama la miró fastidiado.

-Te van a poner un 0- murmuró el zorro, ganándose un pisotón por parte de la pelirroja puntas negras- ¡ARG! ¡NATSUMI!-

-P-Pero, ¿por qué Inari-kun te haría eso?- se extrañó Hinata, mirando a Inari, quien, aun en el comienzo de las escaleras, los miraba, curioso.

-Le di de mi jugo y se sobrepasó- murmuró Bolt, haciendo sonreír incomoda a su madre.

-¡Realmente lo _shento muchísimo!-_ lloriqueaba Natsumi.

- _Tsch_ \- bufó fastidiado Kurama, hasta notar la mirada burlona de Bolt- ¡No pienso decirte alguna maldita disculpa!- le gruñó el zorro, haciendo que la sonrisa burlona del joven se extendiera- M-Maldición… ¡Inari, baja aquí de inmediato!- le gruñó a su cachorro, sobresaltándolo.

-¿ _Va… jal…?-_ el zorrito rojo parpadeó, curioso

-¡Ahora!- gruñó su padre, sobresaltándolo nuevamente.

El cachorrito parpadeó, y miró nervioso los escalones. Tragó saliva e intentó bajar una patita, pero, al sentir el vértigo al ver la cantidad de escalones a los que se enfrentaba, se retractó y comenzó a caminar por el borde, gimiendo, nervioso.

Eso extrañó a los presentes, especialmente a Kurama y a Natsumi, que intercambiaron miradas.

Inari volvió a intentar bajar una patita, pero se retractó y continuó caminando nervioso, sin dejar de gemir. Al final, el cachorrito se sentó, y comenzó a llorar.

-N-No llores, Inari- Natsumi subió las escaleras, y tomó en brazos a su cachorro, quien se acurrucó en su pecho, nervioso.

-Que raro… ¿Por qué Inari se puso como Yoko?- le preguntó Bolt a su madre, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- le gruñó Kurama, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- Natsumi bajó con su cachorrito en brazos- ¿Ves? ¿No fue para tanto?- le sonrió a Inari, quien bajó sus orejas.

-¿No será que Inari-kun le tiene miedo a las escaleras?- preguntó Hinata, tomando la atención de Kurama y Natsumi- Bueno, sé por Kiba-kun que los cachorros, cuando son pequeños, le tienen miedo a bajar o subir a las escaleras, porque son demasiado grandes para ellos-

-Ahora que lo dices, Hinata-chan, papá y el abuelo siempre me dijeron que jamás lograron hacerme bajar las escaleras de pequeña- recordó Natsumi, mientras Inari le lamía la mano, nervioso.

-Sabes que te estás comparando con unos perros, ¿verdad?- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡En el rango de bebés, todos cuentan, gruñón!- aseguró ofendida la pelirroja puntas negras.

- _Tsch_ , sí, sí- la ignoró el _Kyubi_ , y, con sus colas, agarró a Inari y lo dejó en el suelo- Ahora, Inari, discúlpate con el mocoso- le ordenó, mientras levantaba y alejaba sus colas, ya que su pequeño solía distraerse con ellas, siendo su pasatiempo morderlas.

El cachorro lo miró inflando sus mejillas, después a Bolt, que sonreía con suficiencia, y negó, amurrado.

- **Inari** \- gruñó su padre, sobresaltando al zorrito.

-…- el ojiverde infló más sus mejillas, y miró a Bolt, que sonreía con suficiencia-… _Shento…_ \- se disculpó.

-Mm…- Bolt lo miró alzando una ceja- ¡Está bien!- sonrió, a lo que el cachorro levantó sus orejas y cola, contento.

-Hay que ver- bufó fastidiado Kurama, mientras Natsumi sonreía, contenta.

-Jeje, Bolt e Inari-kun se llevan muy bien- sonrió Hinata, observando como el cachorro le mordía juguetonamente la mano a su hijo, quien sonreía, divertido.

-Entre dos problemáticos, siempre hay caos- negó Kurama, fastidiado.

- _Kyu-chan_ , no seas tan exigente. Inari solo tiene cinco meses- le reprochó Natsumi, haciendo bufar al _Biju_.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Natsu-chan!- escucharon, y miraron arriba, para ver a Himawari asomarse por la escalera junto a Fuyumi.

-¿Qué pasa, Himawari?- preguntó Hinata, extrañada.

-Yoko-chan- sonrió la joven, a lo que Kurama negó con la cabeza, fastidiado.

* * *

Yoko, quien seguía escondido debajo del estante, bajó aún más sus orejas, nervioso…

Había reconocido que la voz de quien grito era la de Bolt, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse asustado… Siempre lo nuevo lo asustaba, o lo que no se esperaba le daba tal susto que solo buscaba un lugar seguro. Incluso, a veces le asustaban sus propios tíos…

No lo entendía… Sabía que eran parte de su familia… Pero, aun así… Le daban nervios… miedo…

El zorrito cerró sus ojos rojos, sin querer pensar que, en realidad… También su propio padre a veces le daba miedo… No sabía por qué… Pero… siempre se sentía… diferente…

Diferente a su divertida madre… a su tierna hermanita… a su juguetón hermanito…

"… _y que los malos no tiene por qué ser malos, sino gente que no es entendida-"_

¿Por qué… recordaba lo dicho por Himawari...?

Eso era algo que no sabía, pero que, en realidad… le intrigaba…

Esas palabras… le importaban…

Pero… ¿Por qué?

El pequeño entrecerró sus ojos rojos, que brillaban más de lo usual… Comenzó a gemir, nervioso, sin entender nada…

Entonces se sobresaltó cuando una cola anaranjada se le abalanzó de golpe, haciendo que todo su esponjoso pelaje café oscuro se erizara, y, antes de darse cuenta, la cola lo había agarrado, pero, sin lastimarlo, y llevado fuera de debajo del estante, para regresarlo a la habitación, donde estaban su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, Hinata, Bolt y Himawari.

- _¡Yogo!_ \- se alegraron Fuyumi e Inari, moviendo sus colitas.

-Este crío…- gruñó Kurama, dejando a Yoko en el piso frente a él, haciendo que sus dos hermanitos se le acercaran, contentos- ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de meterte debajo de los muebles por cada tontería que te da?- eso hizo que el pequeño bajara las orejas.

-¿Estás bien, Yoko?- Natsumi se agachó y tomó en brazos a su cachorro, quien se acurrucó, nervioso.

-Kurama-san, no sea tan exigente con Yoko-kun- le pidió Hinata, mientras sus hijos se agachaban para ver mejor al pequeño de los zorritos.

-Yo lo asusté sin querer-dattebasa- señaló Bolt, acariciando a Yoko, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando el gesto.

-No es para ponerse gruñón, Kurama-chan- señaló Himawari.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Yoko es de corazón sensible- lo miró ofendida Natsumi, fastidiándolo.

-Mm…- Kurama miró para otro lado, hasta notar que hasta Inari y Fuyumi lo miraban con las mejillas infladas- ¡ARG! ¡Está bien!- se fastidió y avergonzó- ¡Yoko!- llamó a su cachorro, haciendo que este, nervioso, se bajara de los brazos de su madre y se le acercara, tímido-… ¿E-Estás… bien…?- preguntó con esfuerzo, mirando para otro lado, avergonzado.

El pequeño parpadeó, curioso y sorprendido, para después sonreír sonrojado.

- _¡Shí!_ \- ladró el cachorrito, y se acercó a su padre, pidiéndole cariño, por lo que, fastidiado y avergonzado, el _Biju_ le acarició el pequeño lomo, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hinata sonrió, satisfecha.

-Jijijiji- sonrieron Himawari y Bolt.

-¡No digan nada!- les gruñó avergonzado Kurama, y miró fastidiado a Natsumi, que sonreía conmovida- ¡MENOS TÚ! ¡ARG!- gimió, y levantó una de sus colas, mostrando a Inari mordisqueándola muy divertido- Este pequeño…- pero no pudo decir más, porque Fuyumi se le subió por el brazo, y se acurrucó en su cabeza.

- _¡Pa!_ \- ladró contenta la zorrita naranja, moviendo alegre su cola, y miró divertida a su madre, quien había inflado las mejillas, celosa de ella.

-No otra vez- gruñó Kurama, mientras Himawari sonreía, divertida.

El _Kyubi_ , al darse cuenta que sus tres cachorros lo tenían _atrapado,_ hizo una mueca, la cual indicaba que deseaba hacer un escándalo…

 _¡FLASH!_

-Jijijiji- Bolt acababa de sacarle una foto a Kurama, quien estaba en blanco.

-G-G-G-el _Biju_ lo miró enfurecido, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!-resonó en toda la casa.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAA!- el joven salió hecho una bala de la habitación, seguido de Kurama, a lo que Hinata, Natsumi, Himawari, y los tres cachorros se asomaron.

-Bolt… Kurama-san…- suspiró Hinata.

-Jejeje. Kurama-chan quiere mucho a Onii-chan- sonrió divertida Himawari, hasta que Fuyumi le comenzó a morder la ropa-Fuyu-chan celosa~-

-¡Fuyumi!- Natsumi tomó de inmediato a su pequeña- ¡No seas así con Hima-chan!- la regañó, pero la zorrita infló sus mejillas.

-Himawari, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó su madre, pero su hija sonrió.

-Sipi- aseguró- ¡Y Kurama-chan me quiere mucho!- le dijo sonriendo a Fuyumi, antes de salir de la habitación y abalanzarse al _Biju_ que había arrinconado a Bolt, tirándolo al piso y comenzando a _apapacharlo_ \- ¡Kurama-chan~!-

-¡¿Y-Y a ti qué mosco te picó?!- exigió saber Kurama, hasta notar que su pequeña Fuyumi, en brazos de Natsumi, inflaba sus mejillas hasta más no poder, indicando peligro- ¿F-Fuyumi…?-

La zorrita erizó su pelaje, y, antes de que alguien reaccionara, se abalanzó a Himawari, mordiéndole la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- resonó por toda la casa.

-¡HI-HIMAWARI!- se asustaron Hinata, Bolt, y Natsumi, observando como la pequeña corría por todas partes con Fuyumi en la cabeza, sin soltarla.

Inari y Yoko, aun asomándose por la habitación, se miraron, curiosos.

- _¿Kué pashó?_ \- preguntó Yoko, ladeando la cabeza, haciéndolo ver tierno.

-Mm…- medió Inari, curioso- _Fuyu, poshechiva_ \- dijo sabiamente, dejando pensativo a su hermano menor.

-¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!- gemía Himawari, mientras Kurama aún no salía de la sorpresa, para después apretar los colmillos, ya enojado y exasperado.

-¡FUYUMI, SUELTA A HIMAWARI!- resonó en toda la casa.

- _¡PA! ¡MÍO!-_

* * *

 _Mansión Hokage_.

-…- Shikamaru parpadeó, observando al _Séptimo Hokage_ , quien se había quedado dormido leyendo un documento- Oye, Naruto- le dio unos golpecitos con una carpeta, despertándolo.

-¿Q-qué?-el rubio se incorporó, cansado- Lo siento…- bostezó, recibiendo la carpeta que le tendió su segundo al mando- Pronto serán los exámenes de la Academia, ¿verdad?-preguntó, hojeando la carpeta.

-Sí, pero Shikadai no parece muy entusiasmado-admitió Shikamaru, rascándose el cuello.

-Ya veo… Creo… que Bolt si lo está-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, tomando la atención de su amigo- Siendo honesto… Ya quiero verlo con la banda ninja… Quiero verlo como un ninja-dattebayo- admitió, rascándose la mejilla, algo avergonzado.

-Vaya. Jamás pensé que te vería hablando como un viejo- le señaló Shikamaru, a lo que su amigo sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Es verdad… Nos estamos volviendo viejos- suspiró Naruto, volteando la silla para ver los rostros tallados en piedra en la montaña que abarcaba la aldea-… Je, bueno, no soy tan viejo como Kurama-dattebayo-aseguró, sonriendo de lado.

-Hablando de él, ¿cómo van las cosas con los cachorros?- preguntó Shikamaru, para recibir un suspiro agotador del _Hokage._

-La casa comenzó a ser un… _manicomio…_ \- admitió Naruto, tapando su rostro con la mano- Inari tiene el mismo _gen_ de Bolt para las travesuras, Fuyumi puede llegar a morder a Himawari por celos, y Yoko siempre se esconde cuando sucede algo-dattebayo- suspiró nuevamente- Además que Kurama y Natsumi-chan se ponen a discutir cada cinco minutos…-

-Tú y Hinata la tienen difícil- sentenció Shikamaru, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí… Pero… Está bien- sonrió Naruto, mirando ahora el rostro del _Cuarto Hokage_ -… Las familias no son perfectas, y menos la mía… Pero eso hace que la quiera mucho más-dattebayo- aseguró, sonriendo contento, a lo que su mano derecha sonrió levemente.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen- permitió Naruto, volteando la silla al escritorio, para ver entrar a Moegi y a Konohamaru.

-Con permiso, _Séptimo_. Le traemos un mensaje sobre los informes en _Sunakagure_ con respecto al representante _Yokai_ \- Konohamaru le entregó un pergamino.

-Gracias, Konohamaru- Naruto lo comenzó a leer- ¿P-Por qué Seiya quiere implementar un carrito de _sake_ en los eventos como el _Examen Chunnin_ -dattebayo?- parpadeó, sumamente extrañado, a lo que los _Jounin_ en la sala intercambiaron miradas, ya conscientes de lo _extravagante_ que podía ser aquel _Yokai…_

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

-¿Estás mejor, Himawari?- le preguntó Hinata a su hija, quien, sentada en el sillón del salón, se sobaba la cabeza.

-Sipi- asintió la niña, sonriendo- Fuyu-chan es muy celosa- admitió, divertida- ¡Pero a Kurama-chan lo _apapacho_ yo!- aseguró, sin dejar la sonrisa, a lo que su madre sonrió, contenta.

En eso, _Pájaro-chan_ entró a la residencia por la ventana, posándose en la mesa, mirando para todos lados, alerta.

- _Pájaro-chan_ , Kurama-chan está bañando a Fuyu-chan, Ina-chan y Yoko-chan- le avisó Himawari, tomando su atención- Así que ninguno te morderá- le sonrió.

Al saber que no estaba en peligro, el ave suspiró, y fue a posarse al regazo de la joven, quien le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Me pregunto si el bebé de _Pulpo-oniichan_ es igual a Fuyu-chan- admitió Himawari, tomando la atención de su madre.

-Cierto… Me parece que ya nació. _Kano_ se llamaba- sonrió Hinata- Recuerda que lo conoceremos cuando viajemos a la _Isla Tortuga_ \- le recordó.

-¡Si~!- se alegró Himawari- ¡Quiero conocer pronto a _Kano-chan~!_ -

-Ah…- Bolt entró al salón, sentándose al lado de su hermanita- Al fin…- suspiró, sacando su consola.

-¿Terminaron la tarea?- le preguntó Hinata, sentándose en el sillón frente a ellos.

-Al final la hice todo yo…- negó el rubio- Natsu-chan es mala para las matemáticas-dattebasa-

-Onii-chan es muy inteligente- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Ya verás que, cuando sea el _Examen de la Academia_ , tu hermano será el numero uno-dattebasa!- le prometió, haciéndola sonreír.

Hinata, simplemente, sonrió, contenta de que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien.

* * *

-¡Dejen de moverse, maldición!-exigió Kurama, fastidiado.

El _Kyubi_ , de mala gana, estaba en el baño del segundo piso, restregando el pelaje del entusiasmado Inari con _shampoo_ , quien, junto a sus dos hermanitos, estaba en la tina con el agua al nivel de sus hombros, observando divertido las burbujas que salían del jabón y _shampoo_ que le aplicaba su padre.

-¡Quédate quieto, Yoko!- Kurama usó una de sus colas para agarrar al cachorrito, quien había intentado salir de la tina, capturado en el intento- Rayos, sé que no te gusta bañarte, pero aguanta- admitió, ya que el pequeñín, con el pelaje café mojado y con rastros de _shampoo_ y jabón en la cabeza, lo miraba con sus mejillas infladas- ¡Fuyumi!- con otra cola, agarró a la zorrita que había intentado tragarse el jabón.

-Ah…- Natsumi entró deprimida al baño, tomando la atención de Kurama, quien ignoraba que Inari había agarrado una de sus colas, comenzando a morderla- Terminé la tarea de Bolt…- se lamentó, rompiendo con el dedo una de las burbujas de jabón que llenaban la habitación.

-Es tu culpa que eso pasara- le aseguró el _Biju_ , agarrando a Fuyumi con las manos y quitándole le jabón del hocico- Por no estar atenta a los cachorros-

-¡E-Estaba ayudando a Hinata-chan!- se defendió Natsumi, amarrándose el largo cabello en un moño, y comenzando a arremangarse las mangas- ¡En cambio, tú dormías como _bello durmiente!_ -

-Solo descansaba de estas crías. Además, Hinata dijo que no era necesario que la ayudaras- señaló Kurama, moviéndose un poco, permitiéndole a Natsumi sentarse a su lado y tomar a Yoko, quien volvía a intentar a huir del baño, mientras Inari hacia burbujas en el agua con su hocico.

-Q-Quiero ayudar en esta casa- aseguró la _Yokai_ , tomando la regadera y mojando a Yoko, quien se sacudió fuertemente, hasta que una cola del _Kyubi_ lo sujetó de la cintura, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil a su pareja.

-Hinata no necesita ayuda de nadie. Es una mujer muy capaz- bufó Kurama, restregando el jabón en la cabeza de Fuyumi, para que después Natsumi pasara la regadera encima de ella.

-¿Qué me queréis decir, _sir gruñonitis aguditis_?- se ofendió Natsumi, pasando la regadera por encima de Inari, quien intentó morder las gotitas que le caían suavemente.

-¿Tú que crees?- gruñó Kurama, sacando una toalla limpia con la cola y extendiéndola en el piso- Eres la _Yokai_ representante en _Konoha_ , así que tu deber no es intentar ser una _ama de casa_ \- le señaló, mirándola a los ojos, sorprendiéndola- Solo preocúpate de que la relación entre humanos y _Yokai_ se vuelva estable-

-Pero…- la joven tomó al mojado Yoko y lo dejó encima de la toalla, mientras las colas de Kurama tomaban suavemente a los empapados Inari y Fuyumi, dejándolos junto al pequeño.

- _Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, amarrando la toalla con sus cachorros dentro, y, sin más, salió del baño para dirigirse a la habitación, a lo que ella lo siguió con otra toalla, cerrando la puerta de la pieza- ¿Pero qué?- le preguntó el _Biju_ , desatando la toalla en el piso, mostrando a sus mareados cachorros por la sacudida.

-…- la _Yokai_ se agachó cerca de la toalla-… Pero también soy _madre…_ -le explicó.

-…- Kurama la miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus cachorros se sacudían el pelaje mojado, para después terminar completamente esponjosos, tanto así, que Inari perdió el equilibrio y rodó un poquitito, quedando patitas arriba.

Natsumi sonrió tiernamente al ver a sus pequeños, pero bajó las orejas, preocupada…

Era verdad que… ser una madre no fue algo que planeó… pero no se arrepentía de ello… Aun así… Su papel en la aldea, y su papel en la vida de sus cachorros… Eran demasiado diferentes…

La volvió en sí cuando una de las colas de Kurama rodeó su cintura, tomando su atención. El zorro la miraba serio.

-… No estás sola en esto, Natsumi- le recordó, sorprendiéndola-A los _Biju_ también nos conviene que los humanos vean con buenos ojos a los _Yokai_ , pero, sobre todo, y no es por ser tu _guardaespaldas_ o tu pareja…- frunció el ceño- No quiero verte fallar… Ni como _Yokai_ … ni como madre-

- _Kyu… chan…_ \- se sonrojó Natsumi.

- _Tsch_. Es lo menos que puedo hacer- bufó Kurama, dándole unos toques a Inari, quien seguía boca, aun con su pelaje totalmente esponjado- Después de fallarte tanto-

-… No digas eso…- le pidió Natsumi, tomando su atención y la de sus cachorros-… Q-Que estás con nosotros por eso… Por culpabilidad... No lo digas…- pidió, bajando la mirada, con sus orejas gachas.

Los cachorritos, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, intercambiaron miradas, aunque, al hacerlo, Fuyumi y Yoko terminaron igual que Inari, quien sacudía sus patitas en un intento de levantarse.

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, hasta que la cola en su cintura la jaló hacia el _Biju_ , apoyándose sin querer en su hombro.

-¡Ky-Kya! ¡K-Kurama!- se avergonzó Natsumi, intentando incorporarse, pero el _Kyubi_ no la dejó, más bien, la abrazó, dejándola sumamente roja y sin habla.

- _¡P-PA!-_ pataleó Fuyumi, con su _sensor de celos_ activo, e intentó levantarse, resultando con simplemente rodar por la toalla.

- _Tsch_. Fuyumi es tan ruidosa como tú- bufó Kurama, mirando a su cachorra- Y me cabrea un poco su manía de impedir que te me acerques tu o Himawari, pero al menos no es tan _Natsumi_ como tú- admitió, ofendiendo a su pareja.

-¡¿Q-Queréis animarme, o molestar a mi entidad?!- exigió saber Natsumi, pero no se esperó que el _Biju_ agarrara la toalla que había traído y se la tirara encima a los cachorros, tapándoles el panorama- ¿Eh…?- parpadeó extrañada, pero se quedó callada cuando el _Biju_ la besó.

El gesto fue bastante sorpresivo para la _Yokai_ , ya que, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado… Kurama no era el _sentimentalista…_

El _Biju_ la atrajo un poco más, por lo que ella, inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del _Kyubi_ , profundizando un poco el beso… sin notar como sus cachorros intentaban en vano quitarse la toalla de encima…

Se separaron lentamente, el _Biju_ mirando seriamente con sus ojos rojos sangre a la _Yokai_ de ojos verdes, quien parpadeó, sumamente avergonzada.

- _Tsch_. Había olvidado que es más complicado besarte cuando estás en tu forma humana- admitió Kurama, mirando para otro lado, ofendiendo y avergonzando a la pelirroja puntas negras-… No estoy aquí por piedad, Natsumi- le aseguró, mirándola serio, haciéndola fruncir levemente el ceño, preocupada- No veo a los cachorros como un estorbo en tu trabajo ni nada… Admito que nunca planee estar en semejante situación… En realidad nunca pensé que lograría ser llamado _"Pa"_ …- suspiró, acercando su frente a la de su pareja, quien le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo levemente- Estoy aquí, contigo, con ellos… Porque son importantes para mí… Nunca más me separaré de alguno de ustedes…- le aseguró, tomando la mano con la que su pareja lo acariciaba, tocando suavemente con su pulgar la pequeña cicatriz que tenía Natsumi, haciéndola sonreír tiernamente.

-Jeje. _Sorry_ \- sonrió Natsumi, ganándose un bufido de su pareja.

-Llorona-

-Gruñón-

Ambos juntaron sus narices, y Natsumi cerró los ojos al recibir otro beso por parte del _Biju_ , quien le acarició ambas mejillas.

-Aun así, tienes que hacer algo para que Fuyumi deje de morder a Himawari- le ordenó Kurama, entrecerrando los ojos, sobresaltándola- Esa manía de celos que tiene la heredó de tu parte, y no quiero que ande mordiendo a mi mocosa cada vez que ella me…-

- _¿Apapacha?_ \- sonrió divertida Natsumi, haciendo que el _Biju_ hiciera una mueca, molesto- _Oki doki~-_ prometió, haciendo suspirar a Kurama.

-Sí, sí…- bufó Kurama, levantando la toalla que había tapado a los cachorros, aunque no pudo sacarla por completo, ya que Inari se había puesto a mordisquear un extremo de ella-… Este…- suspiró, harto de esa manía…

Inari tenía la manía de morder cosas [especialmente colas], Fuyumi tenía la manía de ser posesiva con él, y Yoko… él tenía la manía de ser un asustadizo de primera…

El _Biju_ suspiró al notar que cada uno de sus cachorros era especial… Pero… Bueno… Así los amaba…

-A peinarse, Fuyu-chan- Natsumi dejó en su regazo a su esponjada cachorrita y comenzó a cepillarle el pelaje, mientras Kurama terminaba de secar a Yoko, decidiendo ignorar como Inari mordisqueaba una de sus colas.

En eso, mientras Yoko era secado, el pequeño comenzó a sentir comezón en su esponjosa y negra nariz, restregándosela con su manita, tomando la atención de su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Un resfriado?- preguntó Kurama, frunciendo levemente el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Qué _pasha?_ -se extrañó Natsumi, terminando de peinar a Fuyumi, quien ladró, contenta de tener su pelaje normal.

-Oye, Yoko, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el _Biju_ a su cachorro, quien fruncía la nariz, incómodo.

- _A… A… -_ Yoko abrió levemente la boca, a punto de estornudar, pero, el asunto, es que inconscientemente comenzó a concentrar _chakra_ positivo y negativo, sobresaltando de sobremanera a Kurama.

-¿Q-Qué de… demonios…?- parpadeó el _Kyubi_ , con un hilo de voz, sin notar que se le resbaló la toalla con la que secaba al cachorrito.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Natsumi, sin dejar de mirar el _chakra_ que concentraba su hijo, mientras Fuyumi miraba curiosa esa combinación tan extraña, al igual que Inari, quien, sin soltar la cola de su padre, parpadeó, curioso.

 _-A… A… ¡ACHU!_ \- estornudó Yoko, lanzando la deforme esfera de _chakra_ a la pared, formando tal explosión que toda la casa tembló por unos momentos.

* * *

-¡¿E-EH?!- Bolt dejó su consola y se levantó de una, mientras su madre y hermana miraban al techo, sorprendidas.

-¿Q-Qué fue…?- parpadeó Himawari, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

La sorpresiva técnica había dejado un enorme agujero en la habitación, aunque lo bueno es que fue en la pared fuera de la casa, y no la interior…

Natsumi, abrazando con fuerza a sus cachorros, que temblaban del miedo, parpadeó al notar que Kurama estaba encima de ellos, con sus colas cubriendo a los cinco.

-K-Kurama…- parpadeó la pelirroja puntas negras, sorprendida- ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- se asustó, pero el _Biju_ le acarició la mejilla, calmándola.

-Y veo que tú también ¿Cómo están los cachorros?- jadeó Kurama, sentándose de a poco, mientras la joven se incorporaba, mirando a los tres pequeños.

-E-Están bien…- asintió aun sorprendida Natsumi, observando como Inari y Fuyumi temblaban de miedo, en cambio, Yoko parpadeaba, curioso, aun con comezón en la nariz.

La pareja se quedó mirando al cachorro café oscuro, para después mirar el enorme agujero en la habitación…

-… ¿ _Kyu-chan…?-_ llamó curiosa Natsumi.

-¿S-Sí…?-asintió Kurama, sin dejar de ver en blanco el agujero.

-¿Qué fue _esho?_ \- parpadeó la pelirroja puntas negras.

Ante la pregunta, Kurama tragó saliva, sudando a mares.

-N-No hay duda alguna…- murmuró nervioso el _Biju_ -… E-Eso fue la concentración de _chakra positivo_ y _negativo_ , aunque muy inestable…- miró mecánicamente a Yoko, quien fruncía la nariz, aun algo incómodo-… F-Fue… una… _Bi-Bi-Biju Da-Dama…_ -

-…- Natsumi se quedó en blanco-… ¿Eh…?- sonrió, incomoda.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué pasó, Kurama, Natsu-chan?!- Bolt entró de golpe a la habitación, seguido de Hinata, Himawari y _Pájaro-chan_ , quedándose los cuatro en blanco y sin palabras al ver el enorme agujero que cubría gran parte de la pared- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE KURAMA-DATTEBASA?!-

-¿Natsumi-chan, están bien?- Hinata se agachó a su lado, mirando preocupada a los cachorros, y se sorprendió bastante al ver que Yoko era el único que no estaba asustado.

-¿Kurama-chan volvió a hacer una de las suyas?- le preguntó Himawari al _Kyubi_ , pero este estaba de piedra-¿Eh?-

-¡RESPONDE, KURAMA! ¡¿ACASO QUERÍAS TIRARNOS LA CASA ENCIMA-DATTEBASA?!- exigió saber Bolt, pero, como su hermana, notó que el _Biju_ estaba _fuera de servicio_ \- ¿Kurama?-

-Na… Na… Naruto… me va… a… matar…- tartamudeó Kurama, en blanco- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE PASÓ ESTOOOOOOOOOO?!- se restregó el pelaje, enfurecido y hasta asustado.

-¿Eh?- parpadearon extrañados los dos hermanos, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se posaba en la cabeza de Himawari, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Hinata a Natsumi, mientras Fuyumi e Inari se bajaban y acercaban al exaltado _Biju_ , muy curiosos.

- _Puesh…_ -parpadeó Natsumi, mirando a Yoko, quien seguía en su regazo, curioso-… _No shé…_ -

El pequeñín de ojos rojos parpadeó, y arrugó la nariz, a punto de estornudar, por lo que su madre puso el dedo en su esponjosa nariz, aliviando su necesidad de estornudar.

- _Gachas Ma-_ sonrió Yoko, haciendo sonreír a la joven.

-Oye, Kurama- Bolt le dio unos toquecitos al _Biju,_ que se había quedado quieto.

- _¿Pa?_ \- Fuyumi lo miró, curiosa.

- _¡Juguemoch!_ \- pidió contento Inari.

-¿Kurama-chan?- parpadeó extrañada Himawari, sacudiendo un poco al _Kyubi_ , quien cayó al piso, desmayado, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-¡K-Kurama-san!- se sobresaltó Hinata.

- _¡K-KYU-CHAN!-_ se asustó Natsumi, zarandeando al _Biju_ , mientras sus cachorros los miraban, curiosos- ¡NO TE ME VAYAS, _KYU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-_

-¡V-Voy a traer agua-dattebasa!- avisó Bolt, saliendo raudo de la destrozada habitación.

-¡Te ayudo, Onii-chan!- lo siguió Himawari, igual de preocupada que su hermano.

- _¿Ke pashó?_ \- Yoko miró a sus hermanitos, muy curioso.

- _Pa duelme_ \- señaló Inari, levantando su patita roja.

- _¿Po' qué?_ -parpadeó Fuyumi.

Los tres cachorritos ladearon la cabeza, observando al inconsciente _Biju_ zarandeado por la _Yokai_ mientras Hinata le daba aire sacudiendo una deshilachada toalla, quien poco después sería despertado por la olla de agua que le tiraría Bolt…

Los hermanitos se miraron, y sonrieron, divertidos…

Especialmente Yoko… quien, sin saber por qué, se sentía bastante bien… Aunque aún le picaba la nariz…

* * *

 _ **¡Jejeje! ¡Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot^^!**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió este One-Shot después de ver un vídeo de un cachorrito intentando bajar las escaleras, guiado por su padre o madre, y después la diferencia de como una madre o padre gato le enseña a su pequeño a bajar [de un empujón^^']**_

 ** _Esto transcurre unas semanas antes del Examen de la Academia para volverse gennin, por lo que, cronológicamente, estaría unas semanas antes del One-Shot de Naruto centrado en Sarada^^. Y serían unos cuatro meses después del Epilogo de Zorro de Konoha, por lo que Inari, Fuyumi y Yoko tienen cinco meses, y por eso ya saben hablar un poco, aunque son más callados que sus padres^^'_**

 ** _Quise plasmar como es ahora la vida de los Uzumaki con los tres nuevos miembros, y el empeño de Natsumi por querer ser una mejor madre, pero también tener en cuenta que, cuando su trabajo como Representante Yokai entre en temas serios, no podrá estar mucho tiempo con sus cachorros, teniendo el apoyo de Kurama para cuando algo así pase^^._**

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado^^!_**

 ** _¡Ah, y quería darles una noticia^^:_**

 ** _Premios NarutoFanfics me informó que van a entrevistar a los autores, y me pidieron entrevistarme^^'. Así que acepté, y me contaron que las preguntas que me harán serán dadas por los lectores que las escriban en la página de Facebook^^. Así que, bueno, los que quieran participar, vayan a la pagina^^ ¡Me gustaría saber qué cosas me quieren preguntar^^!_**

 ** _En fin, espero vuestras preguntas^^ [no me las envíen a mua, sino a la página^^']_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos, queridos lectores, y gracias por toda la paciencia por mi ausencia^^! [me salió una rima^^]_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar^^!_**

 ** _Pd: ¿qué les parece? Yoko ha podido lanzar, sin querer, por un estornudo, una "Biju Dama"XD_**


End file.
